


The Chef's Mistake

by TheMGMouse



Series: Days in the Asahina Household [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Subaru - alongside Yusuke attempt to cook dinner while Ukyo is down with a migraine - thankfully, they are saved by!





	The Chef's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
And yes- I've started a new story! ( I do that a lot- )  
Anywho, this is an old work for Brother's Conflict using the prompt that I used as the summary.  
The prompt was created by me, so feel free to use it if you'd like.  
The story you're about to read is a short story, that I was thinking would be a nice start to the first of a (At least a few) Brothers Conflict fanfictions. Of my new series that 'Adventures in The Asahina Household' which will have stories for all the brothers.  
I'll give you more information about the series when I figure out more, but that's it.  
I hope you enjoy the story!  
I enjoyed writing it for you and I'm excited to start a (yet another) new series with you.  
-TheMGMouse

Subaru came into the house after he was out of school, they didn’t have school practice so that they didn’t have a lot of times after school, so he was able to get home early. At the end of things, he decided to come home and then he came through the door, “Hey! I’m home!” He called assuming to hear a welcome home from Ukyo who was probably in the kitchen cooking.  
“Thank god!” ’Yusuke’s voice yelled at him from the fridge, “If you’ve got a minute, I need your help!”

Subaru frowned, that was different, he walked into the kitchen, dropping his bag at the door, “Hey, everything okay?” He asked, blinking awkwardly at the sight he saw here, Yusuke was in an apron trying to mix a soup like a dish of food? Or at least it looked like food.  
“Does this look alright?” He asked, shoving the dish over to Subaru who could tell by the smell, the answer was a no.  
“Um… okay, where’s Ukyo?” He asked, looking around, getting something out of the fridge to drink.  
“In the bedroom, he had a migraine and asked me to cook,” Yusuke said, handing him a note on his way past, “But! I have no idea how you do so!”  
“Japanese Onion Soup…” Subaru frowned reading the note, “it seems easy enough, what do you need help with?”  
“Erm…well, I’ve already combined the beef broth and chicken stock to the pot, now how do we add the carrot?”

Subaru looked at the pot, “Um... I’m not too keen on cooking, but I think the stove has to be on for it to start cooking.”  
Yusuke let out a huff, and his hands flew to the stove and turned the stove to eight, “Okay! It should start cooking,” He cleared his throat, “Now, how do we add carrot and onion?” He asked, reading the recipe aloud.  
“Hm… Well,” Subaru said, picking up the carrot and looking at It sideways, “I think that we need to chop it up. Do you know where the cutting board is? It’s like a big wooden board-”  
“Erm- yeah! I’ve seen that.” Yusuke said, “Hold on!” He said, disappearing under the counter and reappeared a couple of minutes after and proudly setting the cutting board on the counter.  
Subaru nodded, “Good… now I’ll just grab the knife-”  
“Got it!” Yusuke handing it to Subaru.  
“Thanks,” Subaru said, taking it and beginning to chop up the carrots in large pieces.  
“Do you think that we need to cut them into smaller pieces?” Yusuke watched over his shoulder.  
Subaru frowned, “Yeah, maybe.” He said, deciding to solve the problem by cutting the large pieces in half.  
“Okay, so we should probably do the same with this garlic and onion.” Yusuke said, tossing the onion to Subaru, “And fast, cause that pot’s rumbling.”  
Subaru nodded, and the two got to work chopping the onion into fourths and the garlic in half before quite literally throwing it into the soup along with the carrot. Yusuke then began stirring the pot very quickly spilling water and broth out of the pot here and there.  
“How does it look?” Yusuke asked.  
Subaru glanced up from the menu, “Looks good, um… so it wants us to lower the heat and simmer with the lid on.”  
Yusuke nodded and brought the dial back from eight to six and slammed the lid onto the pot, “Okay! So now we just wait… for how long?”  
“Thirty minutes.” Subaru answered, “That’s a while, did Uyko want us to make anything else at that time?”  
Yusuke shook his head, “Mm… Nope, but I mean, if we wanted to I’m sure we could make a salad or something…”  
“Yeah, but would this be served with a salad?” Subaru asked.  
Yusuke shook his head, “I don’t think so..”  
Subaru nodded, “Alright, then, I’m gonna do my homework then.”  
“Yeah, I should probably do the same,” Yusuke said, sitting at the kitchen table across from Subaru with his school books.  
About an hour later, Masaomi came into the house. “Hello everyone, I’m home!” He came across Yusuke and Subaru studying each with headphones in, “Where’s Ukyo?” Masaomi asked, curiously.  
“Bedroom.” They answered in unison.  
Masaomi nodded and was about to leave the room when the steaming pot caught his attention. Quickly, he leaped into action, turning the heat down and stirring the soup, “Guys, has anyone been watching this soup? It’s burnt. And-” He took a taste, “Tastes like soap.”  
Yusuke blushed, “I was… kinda- I was, well, I was working on my schoolwork for just a couple of minutes… Didn’t the timer go off?”  
Masaomi looked up from pouring the soup out, “No timer is on.” he said, checking the microwave, he looked at the recipe on the counter, “Well, it’s not the end of the world, I’m sure you didn’t mean it… Japanese Onion Soup only should take a half an hour or so… I can remake it before everyone gets home.”  
Yusuke sighed a breathe of relief, “Thank you- could I, maybe watch you, so I know what not to do next time?”  
Subaru nodded, “Me too?”  
Masaomi let out a soft chuckle, “Sure, come on over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
Hi everyone, that was the end of the story and I hope that you like it!  
As always, it’s awesome you checked out this story feel free to give kudos and/or comments, they’re always appreciated!  
I’ll see you in the fanfiction!  
Ciao!  
-TheMGMouse


End file.
